Reassurance
by Flighty88
Summary: Jim needs reassurance. Spock provides. Fluffy friendship one-shot. Post STID.


**Summary: Jim needs reassurance. Spock provides. Fluffy friendship one-shot.**

**Warnings: Unbeta'd, PWP, sporadic POV, run-on sentences, major liberties taken with Starfleet divisions and stuff, oh and uh, fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The bridge was oddly tense.

Spock listened carefully, attempting to identify the cause of such tension. Keys tapping. Machines whirring. Soft static transmitting over the communicators.

Something else seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Ah.

Spock whirled around from his station to find the Captain, indeed, present. Tilting his head slightly, the Commander studied his friend and found himself troubled by several discrepancies in Jim's normally vibrant nature. Silence being the first noticeable abnormality. Also, an uncharacteristic slouch. Bright eyes were slightly overcast with an unidentifiable emotion. Lips down turned. His usual fidgeting fingers were still upon the arms of his chair.

Most notably however, Jim, ever acutely aware of his surroundings, did not so much as lift his head toward Spock's questioning gaze.

Resolving to uncover the cause of such a melancholy state in his friend, Spock rose from his seat and began making his way toward his Captain.

Still, no acknowledgement.

Troubling, indeed.

Halting at Jim's side, Spock waited. Jim's eyebrows lifted first, then slowly his eyes followed. A teasing, albeit tight, smile graced his features. "Enjoyin' the view, Spock?"

The Commander frowned. Humor was a common method Jim used in an attempt to deflect others' concern. "Are you well, Captain?"

Slightly spinning his chair back and forth, "Hm? Yeah. Oh yeah, I'm good. How's your report comin'?"

A change of topic. Jim's backup deflection strategy was expected. Yet, Spock noticed Jim's voice held a strangely challenging tone.

Opting to bypass the probable third of Jim's backup deflection strategies, Spock determined a different approach was necessary. He found such comments alluding to Elven nature to be distasteful.

He firmly placed a hand around Jim's elbow, and ignoring the raised brows of the bridge crew and the indignant "Hey!" from his friend in question, he pulled Jim up from the Captain's chair with little effort.

Insubordination? Perhaps. However, the maintenance of a commonly self-destructive Captain's well-being by whatever means necessary was not something a responsible First Officer should neglect, Spock decided.

"Mr. Sulu, you have the conn," Spock declared absently.

Fixing his gaze ahead, he lead his companion down the corridor toward a vacant breakfast lounge.

The Commander concentrated on maintaining an unamused expression for the duration of the Captain's expressive pout and bickering. In spite of the position and experience Jim had obtained, he still retained a sometimes remarkably childish nature. Spock would never admit to anyone that he found the trait quite endearing.

Arriving at their destination, the First Officer refocused on the task at hand. He turned to face Jim. "Captain, I have become aware that you are under apparent distress and have neglected to properly brief me on a situation that has troubled you. I see it as necessary to remind you that as your First Officer it is a primary responsibility that I aid in overseeing the well-being of the Captain. In light of this responsibility, I respectfully request that you explain yourself. Captain."

Jim stared doe-eyed for a moment, but quickly recovered. "That's sweet, Spock," he smirked, "but I'm fine, just...kind of a boring day, y'know?"

"I do not recall observing such morose behavior during previous uneventful days, Captain. On the contrary, it has been my observation that a lack of activity elicits rather juvenile antics from you."

"Hey, honestly, I had _no_ idea that ambassador was a Betazoid. No idea." He grinned, holding his hands in a defensive gesture. Dropping his hands, he offered one of his more convincing smiles. "I'm fine, Spock. "

The Commander's eyes narrowed, "I am and will always be your friend, Jim. Do not attempt to divert my concern with the facade you so often use with others."

The Captain studied him for a moment. Then Spock saw something seem to deflate in his friend. Taking a seat on the nearest coffee table, he sank a little. "What are you doin' here, Spock?"

Spock blinked. Jim's fairly rapid acquiescence to his questioning was unexpected, as well as his response. "Captain, as your assigned First Officer I am inclined to be present-"

"No," Jim sighed, "no, I mean, what are you doing _here_?" He searched Spock's face for a moment, then shook his head at the Commander's lifted eyebrows.

"Okay, let me-okay, look, we both know you're like, _laughably_ overqualified to be my first officer, _my _first officer. You-you're brilliant, you're young, you outperformed every Vulcan kid in your school, you could be doing anything you want right now." Seemingly defeated by his own argument, Jim's fretful gaze dropped to his feet.

Spock's eyes were wide. _This_ was the reason for Jim's state? He had somehow convinced himself that Spock would inevitably leave him in favor of a superior position? Had someone else convinced him of such a notion? Spock committed to investigate the possibility at a later date.

"Your lack of understanding as to my motivation for serving as your First Officer is most troubling. _Jim_," pointedly emphasizing his friend's name, "allow me to offer you clarification."

Jim waved his hand, "Enlighten me."

"I am well aware of many other alternate opportunities, Captain. Yet, I am quite content with my current position, therefore I am not seeking a promotion or transfer that will result in my absence aboard the Enterprise, and will likely decline such a proposal in the event that one is received. You need not worry that I will resign my post for an allegedly more favorable position. I am where I wish to be, Jim."

"You can't honestly tell me you would rather stay here, babysitting me, then commanding your own starship or something." Jim said incredulously.

"I do not perceive my service to be, as you say, 'babysitting'. You speak as if you are a burden to be handled, rather then the extraordinary leader you have proven yourself to be. Your tendency to underestimate your value is quite confounding given your history, however brief, in Starfleet." Spock internally winced at the unintended harshness of his tone.

Jim's brow was pulled together as he blinked slowly. The Commander paused to allow his friend to absorb his words, but soon decided he would likely elicit a more favorable response should Jim see a...tangible proof of his defense.

Spock turned abruptly and retrieved a PADD. Tapping his code in quickly, he located his file and opened his most recent communications.

He handed the device to Jim. Glancing suspiciously at his First Officer, he read the first few lines of text.

* * *

_**12/18/2259 4:32:33 am**_

_**United Federation of Planets**_

_**Federation Science Council Division**_

_**Dr. Nazen Limburg, Director**_

_**Greetings, Commander S'chn T'gai Spock,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that your extraordinary contributions and achievements to scientific advancement have come to the attention of the Science Council Division of the United Federation of Planets. I am confident that your addition to our Council would be of considerable value.**_

* * *

Something cold and heavy began to settle in Jim's stomach, he inhaled deeply. Willing the PADD to stop shaking, he continued reading.

* * *

_**Therefore, it is my honor to present you with the opportunity to fulfill the position of Co-Director of the Federation Science Council. This position would require your resignation from the USS Enterprise, as your availability is crucial. It will be my pleasure to provide answers to any queries you may have prior to finalizing your decision. Your response is requested before the date of December 25, 2259. We hope to anticipate your arrival.**_

_**Best regards,**_

_**Dr. Nazen Limburg**_

* * *

_**12/18/2259 6:51:43am**_

_**United Federation of Planets**_

_**Federation Science Council Division**_

_**Dr. Nazen Limburg, Director**_

_**Declination received.**_

* * *

"What!" Jim blurted out, _"what_? Y-you _declined_ this? Spock!" His wide eyes searched his friend's helplessly, "You-you didn't even _thin__k_ about this Spock! It's the same freaking date!"

"I was not in need of time for consideration, Captain. My decision was made prior to Dr. Limburg's proposal. I am well aware of the prestige and opportunities of the position which was offered, yet I find my skills are still of substantial benefit while serving on the Enterprise, as well as serving as your First Officer. Furthermore, If my current position additionally offers continued contact with my dearest friend, again, I find my place here quite satisfactory."

Spock's words did not have the effect he anticipated. Perplexed, he watched Jim's face flush with guilt, "Yeah, Spock, that's...that means a lot to me, it really does. You know I'd be totally screwed without having you here to fix my crap and...I mean, well I love having you around obviously, but...now I just feel like I'm holdin' you back."

Fascinating. Even after all the experiences they had endured together, Jim's reactions still sometimes yielded unexpected results. Spock waited until Jim's head lifted. "While I certainly believe taking into consideration where my skills would be of maximum benefit is of utmost importance, it is...my desire that has yielded my decision. It is admittedly...illogical." Spock looked down thoughtfully. Jim thought he looked almost shamefaced.

"Did you just say that even though you know you could be accomplishing more somewhere else you choose to stay here because you actually _want_ to?"

Spock found himself surprised as a pleasant emotion surged into his being at seeing the glimmer of hope in his friend's eyes. The corner of his lip twitched up.

"_Really_?" Jim said more to himself then to his friend. He suddenly stood, the reason for Spock's previously guilty demeanor suddenly clicking in his mind. "Wow...Okay, don't get me wrong-I'm seriously thrilled I get to keep you so no offense, but by Vulcan standards that almost seems a little...uh, self-serving." He grimaced apologetically.

"Indeed. Perhaps you have, as you would say, 'rubbed off on me'."

Jim found that he loved a smirk on Spock's face.

He grinned, "Ouch."


End file.
